


Compromise

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: Or the five times it happened in the lives of Sho and Jun.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> To the surprise of no one: a fic that has the button making a cameo. Anyway. The explicit stuff in the tags only takes place in part five, inspired by my recent convos with rochi LMAO.

1.  
  
"Since you're not going to use it, could you give it to me?"  
  
Sho thinks about it. He's had a couple of people asking for his uniform buttons, including the cute girl from his neighborhood who was bold enough to ask for the second one.  
  
"I'll give the first one to someone else," he says after a few days, and he sees Jun deflate, though he tries his best to hide it. He's not very good at it, though; his eyes large and open, honest.  
  
"Oh," Jun says, and he tries to smile, crooked teeth that make his cheekbones more prominent. He's getting more and more pimples now, and the makeup artists would probably dab more powder on his cheeks when they rehearse for a new single by the end of this week.  
  
Jun's grin broadens, a little too much for his small frame. He's so small, though Sho thinks he's hardly in the position to say so. He's short, too.  
  
"I see," Jun says. "It's okay. I just figured I'll ask."  
  
"But," Sho says, sighing, because Jun can be such a pushover sometimes and it's difficult to resist those big eyes of his, "since we're friends, I'll give this one to you." He lifts his arm and detaches one of his sleeve buttons—the one at the edge—and hands it over.  
  
Jun blinks repeatedly at his outstretched hand, and Sho frowns. "I thought you wanted it?" he asks, impatient now.  
  
"I do," Jun says, suddenly recovering. He swipes the button from Sho's palm and smiles, as bright as the sunrise. "I'll treasure this."  
  
Sho rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He has to go hang out with his friends from school; he's kept them waiting for too long. "Don't go playing pachinko all afternoon."  
  
"I won't," Jun promises, waving in goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Sho-kun."  
  
Sho doesn't respond, instead turning on his heel to walk the other direction. He does, however, flutter his fingers back in farewell when he's far enough.  
  
Jun's always watching him until he disappears, anyway.  
  
\--  
  
2.  
  
"But what about Sho-chan?" Aiba asks—because really, somebody else ought to have done so in the past fifteen minutes. Sho's not angry, but have they forgotten?  
  
Anyway, he's grateful Aiba speaks on his behalf. It's hard to find his voice after Jun presents them with his latest idea. Weren't the massive balloons enough from the previous concerts?  
  
"What about him?" Jun asks because of course, he knows Sho wouldn't dare voice out his concerns when everyone's around.  
  
Everyone’s looking at him now, and Sho swallows. "I don't know," he admits. "That's almost thirty feet up in the air."  
  
"You were perfectly fine when we rode the hot air balloons from the previous tour," Jun points out.  
  
Sho nods. "Yes, well, I was stepping on something concrete and stable at the time." He makes sure he faces Nino, Aiba, and Ohno when he adds, "Wasn't the bungee jumping enough?"  
  
"We could do better than bungee jumping," Jun says. "It's just a few feet in the air for an entire song. Five minutes, tops."  
  
Few feet, he said. Sho feels like he's about to experience a seizure just thinking about it. "Can't we just use the lifters or something? If the goal is to just be high enough in the dome so the fans at the upper box can see us clearly, then let's just stick to the lifters?"  
  
"Sho-san," Jun says, and there's something in his voice that tells Sho he's done for, "you either fly with the four of us for five minutes or you endure walking onstage alone for five minutes."  
  
Sho opens his mouth, but Jun gives him a look and his shoulders slump in defeat.  
  
The room falls silent, and he catches Ohno throwing him reassuring looks. It's Aiba who reaches over and pats his knee twice.  
  
Sho sighs. With Jun, it’s a lost cause. "Five minutes, and not a second more."  
  
Ohno flashes him a smile, Aiba squeezes his knee, and Nino grins.  
  
"I'll hold your hand if you like, Sho-chan, don't you worry," Nino reassures him.  
  
\--  
  
3.  
  
“His drama shooting is running late,” their manager informs them, and Sho doesn’t miss how Aiba and Nino whooped in the background. Their manager only glances at them once. “He probably can’t make it today as well.”  
  
“Drama filming’s got to be tough, huh,” Nino comments later after their manager has left.  
  
“We’re just glad he isn’t coming today,” Aiba says, laughing a bit. “We can go home earlier when he’s not here! Matsujun’s so meticulous with details it takes thrice as long to decide on stuff.”  
  
“He’ll probably reject all of our contributions again,” Nino says, snickering.  
  
Sho flips a page of his newspaper as he listens to the chatter, and it’s Ohno who asks, “Is he keeping up with the rehearsals, though? We’ve got a couple of new choreography to memorize.”  
  
“He is,” Sho finds himself answering, and he deliberately ignores the corresponding silence that follows it. “He’s not irresponsible.”  
  
“We know that,” Nino says, and now he’s staring at Sho. “But how do you know he’s all caught up?”  
  
Sho shrugs, trying to play it cool. “I’ve been sending him the videos.” At the bewildered look of the others, he adds, “What? Isn’t that what the videos are for?”  
  
“Since when did you become our manager?” Aiba asks, but he’s joking. His laughter makes his shoulders shake. “Ah, imagine Matsujun memorizing dances on top of his drama lines. Must be difficult!”  
  
“He better not give my Yuko a hard time,” Nino says. “The moment she files a complaint, I’m hunting him down.”  
  
Ohno’s chuckling now, but it’s him who stands first. “What do you guys say to another run of the dance? Just to give Matsujun something to practice.”  
  
They wordlessly agree, standing and ditching whatever they’ve been previously preoccupied with. It takes half a day for the instructor to be satisfied, but the other three manage to go home earlier than they would have had Jun been around.  
  
Sho sends Jun the unedited footage for today and starts packing his stuff, only to be startled with a message.  
  
It’s Jun.  
  
 _I’m heading back. Has everyone gone home?_  
  
Sho looks around the empty green room and replies, _Yeah. Did you try to catch up? Should’ve told us._  
  
 _Just wanted to know what you guys completed without me,_ is Jun’s subsequent text. _I’ll meet you in the green room._  
  
Sho decides to wait for him, depositing his bag back on the couch. He pulls out his laptop and loads the video of the dances they rehearsed earlier and waits, at least until the door opens to reveal Jun.  
  
His eyebags are close to occupying half of his face. Sho wants to tell him to sleep, but he’s really not in the position to say that. He just plays the video the moment Jun takes the spot beside him and shows Jun the outline of their accomplishments today, written on a piece of paper.  
  
When Jun’s watched the video thrice and is done adding his comments to the paper, he faces Sho. It’s late, pretty much everyone has gone home except for a few key members of the staff, and Sho waits for what he has to say.  
  
“Thanks for sticking around,” Jun says, and Sho waves it off.  
  
But Jun, when it’s late, becomes a different Jun from the one that fans see on TV. He says things he normally wouldn’t say.  
  
“You don’t have to stay for the discussions,” Jun offers. It’s sincere; it’s late. Half the staff remaining look like they don’t wish to be here but have no choice.  
  
Sho, however, does.  
  
“I won’t mind,” Jun tells him.  
  
“I know,” is all Sho says, then he remains right where he is.  
  
Jun takes the hint, spearheading the discussions that go on for the next three hours, and while Sho’s half-yawning and frequently rubbing his eyes for the final hour, Jun doesn’t call him out on it.  
  
The extent of Jun’s gratitude comes later via one of their usual photoshoots, and it’s done so stealthily that Sho has to laugh. He’s never thought of using a magazine to actually say what he wants to say, but Jun is Jun, so.  
  
 _Thank you for always staying late listening to discussions together with me, to make up for the times I can’t attend the rehearsals._  
  
Sho wants to use the magazine to reply but ultimately decides against it because that’s really not his thing.  
  
 _Just making sure you’re all caught up,_ he types. _Good luck with filming today._  
  
He sends it and proceeds with his day as planned, not minding the lack of sleep lately.  
  
\--  
  
4.  
  
“This is the confession I, Matsumoto Jun, have for Arashi’s fifteenth year anniversary.”  
  
Sho prides himself with not being sensitive, but what’s so terrible about wearing the same shirts? If anything, won’t it promote team spirit or something? He and Jun have been awfully close lately that he thought things like this should be out of the question anymore.  
  
“I’m afraid of sharing a pair look so I don’t wear it to Arashi’s filming sites,” Jun finishes.  
  
Sometimes Sho gets him, most of the times he doesn’t. Right now, it’s the latter. Jun has long stopped being so concerned about his image and is more carefree now that this should fall under the “okay” territory for him, but apparently not. Not yet.  
  
Sho tries to hide his disappointment, but he does admit he’s been aiming for him and Jun to wear the same shirts on the same day. He figures he’ll never see that happen, so he says everything that’s on his mind.  
  
“I was aiming for us to match,” he says, and Jun doesn’t look at him. He looks like he’s trying to process Sho’s words. “But then he stopped wearing it.”  
  
“So you were trying to match,” Jun says in the end, and Sho wants to say, yeah but thanks to you, or somewhere along those lines, but he keeps his mouth shut.  
  
“But it became a hassle for me to wear it so I stopped doing it since,” Sho confesses. His goal was to have Jun wear the same thing, but Jun’s always been stubborn and Sho knows how to take a hint.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Jun says beside him. “I mean, please wear it.”  
  
Sho wants to sigh, but he doesn’t. He’s on TV. “No, you’re saying it wrong. Shouldn’t it be: ‘I’ll wear it together with you?’” he retorts. Why is Jun acting like he doesn’t get it when it should’ve been natural?  
  
To Sho, it’s as if Jun sometimes behaves like he’s missing the point when it’s right there in front of him, or he’s deliberately looking the other way so as not to see it. Whatever it is, it’s a little frustrating, considering the past few months, the dinners, and all the other times Jun stayed over at his place.  
  
Jun laughs it off at the same time Sho does, and Sho gives up. He diverts the topic to the others, asking about their shopping habits and unearthing a bunch of interesting stories in the process. The filming for that day ends with their manager thanking them for their hard work, and Sho’s certain the guy means it. They produced an entertaining footage today.  
  
The following morning, when he arrives for filming, he stops in his tracks when he sees Jun wearing the shirt, looking at him with questioning eyes.  
  
It’s still the two of them in the green room; the others haven’t arrived yet.  
  
“Sometimes,” Jun says, “I wonder if you’re truly missing the point or just acting like it.”  
  
Sho gawks at him, and he adds, “Or was I the one misunderstanding?”  
  
At that, Sho can’t help laughing. In Jun’s defense, it’s because that while Sho still tries to figure out at what particular wavelength they have to stay on for them to work, Jun has apparently reached the conclusion already.  
  
“Today, I regretfully missed the cue,” he admits. “I’m sorry. We can try again tomorrow?”  
  
“I only have one shirt like this,” Jun complains, and now it’s him who seems a little frustrated with Sho’s lack of foresight.  
  
“Well,” Sho says, and he’s glad it’s only the two of them here right now, “you can always borrow mine.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Jun says as he looks away, but the resulting flush to his cheeks is worth it.  
  
\--  
  
5.  
  
“Stick your chest out and stop shaking.”  
  
Sho tries to comply despite his body’s protests. He’s on his knees for hours that the binds around his wrists and ankles make it difficult to even shift to a more comfortable position, but he supposes that’s what the restraints are for.  
  
He straightens his spine and waits for Jun’s feedback. Jun’s still circling him, still clad in his bathrobe while Sho’s naked and shivering from the cold and the strain to his muscles. It’s been hours like this and Jun has been playing with him the entire time, teasing him and withdrawing completely when Sho starts begging.  
  
Jun traces his jawline with a long finger that leaves fleeting, ticklish touches in its wake, and Sho shudders. He can’t help it, not when Jun hums in approval when he feels Sho’s stubble.  
  
“Jun,” Sho whispers. It’s not the first time he’s said it tonight, but it’s the first time it elicits a palpable reaction from Jun. He looks up when he senses movement and sees Jun untying his robe, and Sho licks his lips in anticipation.  
  
Seeing him vulnerable and willing has its predictable effect; Jun’s completely hard, cock curving up his stomach, and he grips the base to guide the tip against Sho’s jaw, leaving a hot, wet trail that turns cold when air hits his skin. Jun continues smearing his precome over the line of bone, pulling back when Sho’s certain his chin and perhaps half of his jaw are glistening under the light.  
  
“Close your mouth,” Jun says, tone uncharacteristically patient.  
  
Sho does, and he tries not to moan when Jun smears his precome all over his lips next. Sho wants to taste him but can’t because he’s not yet given permission to do so, and he clenches his hands on his sides to rein in the temptation.  
  
Jun steps back to admire him, and Sho blushes. Not because of embarrassment, but because of the awe he sees in Jun’s eyes and the pleasure coursing through him. He likes being ogled, being the center of attention provided it’s Jun who’s doing it. When he’s with Arashi, he wants all of them to receive equal attention from the fans.  
  
He inhales in surprise when Jun suddenly swoops down to kiss him fully on the mouth, and he responds as soon as he can. He offers no protest when Jun parts his lips with his tongue, though he’s reluctant to pull back when Jun abruptly breaks the kiss, a thread of saliva catching onto his bottom lip and onto Jun’s.  
  
Sho barely has his mouth open when Jun starts feeding him his cock, a hand now cupping his nape for support as Jun pushes forward. They’ve been doing this for so long that Sho knows how to take all of Jun, but Jun thrusts a little too fast that Sho gags, eyes blinking back tears.  
  
Jun pulls back, gives him a few seconds of reprieve, and pushes his cock in Sho’s mouth again, and this time Sho’s ready for him. Sho sucks in time with each thrust, and soon enough he has Jun moaning above him, rhythm starting to falter.  
  
It lasts as long as Sho’s estimates, and when Jun comes, he does it all over Sho’s chest, marking his skin. Sho maintains the posture as ordered by Jun earlier, waiting for Jun’s haze to subside.  
  
When it does, Jun kisses him while his hand reaches for Sho’s cock, touching him in the way he likes. It doesn’t take long for him either; a twist of Jun’s wrist is all Sho needs along with a perfectly timed squeeze and his body trembles. He makes a mess, hot spurts now covering Jun’s hand, a few catching on to Sho’s bare thighs.  
  
He attempts to catch his breath, opening his eyes groggily, and he finds Jun watching him.  
  
“How are the cords?” Jun asks, pertaining to the binds he used on Sho tonight. He’s looking at them, undoubtedly appreciative of the marks they leave on Sho’s skin.  
  
“Love them,” Sho says honestly. Jun once said he’d win someone over by giving them bondage paraphernalia and Sho once laughed at the thought, but years later, here he is.  
  
Completely won over.  
  
“I knew you would,” Jun says, and he reaches down, untying Sho in slow, careful movements. When that’s done, he stands to grab some tissue to wipe his hands clean, then he ushers Sho to a sitting position so he can stretch his legs.  
  
Jun massages his knees without another word, his caresses gentle but purposeful. Sho takes a while to recover, but when he thinks he can stand, he tells Jun immediately so they can both have a bath.  
  
He lets Jun fuss over him inside the shower, letting him wash any part he likes and rolling his eyes when he feels Jun linger on his butt. Jun’s not shy about his preferences, but it’s only now that they have one another that Jun’s addressing each preference according to what he thinks Sho might be open to.  
  
Sho thinks he’s pretty much open to anything, so long as it’s with Jun.  
  
They go to bed together because Jun’s not that cruel to send him away after a long eventful night. Despite Jun’s tendencies in the bedroom, he’s still the same, kind Jun who always watched over Sho’s departing form until it’s out of sight, just to make sure he’s seen Sho off.  
  
Sho ends up snoring that night, earning a poke from Jun that wakes him up, and he rolls over before mumbling an apology out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Sorry,” he says, voice thick with sleep. He was dreaming about finding an underwater oyster cave. “Can’t help it.”  
  
“I know,” Jun says.  
  
“Sleep,” Sho tells him. “I’ll wait.”  
  
Jun does without protest, and when his breathing finally turns labored, Sho reaches over to push some of the errant strands of hair away from his handsome face.  
  
He looks so peaceful, and Sho’s glad Jun can look like this around him. Perhaps not in front of everyone, but at least in private when it’s just the two of them.  
  
He drops a kiss to Jun’s forehead.  
  
“Good night,” he says, closing his eyes. “Insect.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the damn button from the recent TV Guide. Here's [my garbage tweet](https://twitter.com/sunbladess/status/1057317876065914880) about it.  
> 2\. A reference to 2008 Dream "A" Live concert LOL. I think they were approximately 28 feet in the air at the time (thanks Jun). The ultimatum re: Sho walking onstage alone is legit.  
> 3\. 2010, around the time Jun was skipping concert rehearsals because of Natsuniji. The message he had for Sho at the end is the real deal.  
> 4\. 2014, Kotatsu de Arashi. Y'all know this. Jun actually wore the brown shirt the following day, something he revealed during the Hawaii magazine interviews, but since Sho didn't, they still didn't match. Miscommunication, truly the biggest fanfic evil (except that's real).  
> 5\. Ousama no Brunch 06/21/2008, when Jun answered sokubaku for the stuff he'd give to his significant other to win them over. STILL ICONIC. I can't believe this is the first time I used it in a fic LOL.
> 
> I'm on twitter if you feel like yelling about these dudes.


End file.
